Safe in His Arms
by swt kisses x
Summary: Quick Mimato oneshot Mimi has been going to a bar for the past two weeks to cure her sorrows at the same time, Matt has been performing at that very bar. What are his feelings toward her since he sees her everynight? Not a very good summary :T


yes yes, hello (: i would like to say that this is my first attempt on a oneshot and it just so happened to be a mimato one (: hehe yes i am a shipper of them and i wish it would've been this lovely couple and taiora. but yeah, life's cruel like that.oh yeah, if you DO NOT suppost mimato-please don't read. it's nothing bad but hey! why would you be even reading this anyway?

disclaimer: i do not own anything but the plot in this story (:

rated T: for language...and yeah safety i guess

* * *

**Safe in His Arms**

'God, I don't know why I keep doing this….' Mimi Tachikawa told herself as she got ready to head out to the place she's been going to every night for the past two weeks. She wore a red half cropped halter top with black low-rise hip hugging jeans with red stilettos. She wore her hair up in a high pony tail and she only had eyeliner (to give her the smoky-eyed look) and tinted red lip-gloss. She was the definition of drop dead gorgeous. She shut the door to her penthouse and headed out to her parking lot.

* * *

Matt Ishida walked into the low key bar his best friend Tai had recently opened. Matt Ishida was the lead singer of an internationally known (and successful) band and he decided he should take it easy for a while-and what better way than to perform for a low key bar for his best friend?

"Hey what's up Matt?" Tai called as matt set his stuff on the stage.

"Hey! Not Much man, gonna be a busy night tonight?"

"You know it! I mean people have started to realize you're performing but it's not going to be THAT crazy since that Mimi chick is probably going to come over too and attract all the guys over."

"Oh, she looks so familiar, I mean, I know she's been coming over since I came, but every night she looks more and more miserable," 'but nevertheless still so beautiful' he mentally added.

"hmm, maybe she's one of your groupies ey Matt? Haha just kidding man, but yeah, I don't get the story with that chick so whatever."

"Yeah, whatever..."

"So Sora is heading down from Japan tonight (A/n: they are in America in my story); I'm going to close earlier than normal so is that alright with you?"

"Ahh, don't worry, if you pick her up, I'll close up-mean, it's the least I can do for you letting me perform here."

"Really! THANKS Matt!" Tai went into the back room to get everything set up before everyone started coming in.

* * *

He sang a few songs and luckily, the crowd wasn't as crazy as he thought it'd be. He kept scanning the room for her and he finally found her sitting at the bar downing a margarita. He kept his gaze on her and when she turned around and caught his eyes, he turned away blushing. A few seconds later he looked back and saw that Mimi was talking to a preppy looking blonde guy.

* * *

"Hey Tai?" Mimi called as she saw him. He turned and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey Mimi, the usual?"

"You know me too well dear Tai," she giggled.

"Well, I mean, you have been coming down every night for the past two weeks now,"

"What? Tired of me already?" she pouted a little.

"Nah, I just know there's better out there you."

"You're like a big brother even though I've known you for a short period of time."

"I'll take that as a compliment." he smiled and handed her another Margarita. She stirred it around and turned around-she caught the singer's gaze and saw him turn and blush. She smiled a little and turned back around. She found herself facing none other than Michael.

Michael was a blonde preppy-lookingguy, someone you first look at and could fall in love with him at first sight. He smiled and she frowned.

"Hey you," he said.

"What do you want?"  
"Geez, no need to be feisty babe," he whispered as he grabbed a hold of her waist.

"I'll be feisty whenever I want to; you never called after that night!"

"Babe, I was drunk that night, and what I really needed was someone to be with-you came with me and I didn't hear you complaining…" She was stunned. She finished her Margarita in three big gulps and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked at him with hurt eyes filled with hatred.

"So what you're saying Michael, that everything you told me-that we'd see each other again, that we'd be together-was a lie!"

"No, not really, because we're seeing each other right now and we're probably going to be together again tonight. Let me buy you a drink babe, then we can talk about it later.."

"NO Michael, I can't believe you, that night was just a-"

"A one night stand, yeah I know. You didn't know that?" Mimi had tears in her eyes. She never thought that she would be so stupid. She slapped him hard and told him exactly,

"Get out of my face you sick bastard. I never EVER want to see you again. Go find another girl to play around with." With that Michael shook his head and left the bar. She slumped in her seat and turned around and watched the singer sing his last song..

* * *

The band had finished playing their second to last song and the bar was coming up to it's closing time. Tai had already left to go get his girlfriend Sora and people were already leaving. For the people that remained, he made a small announcement.

"Excuse me everyone! Thank you for sticking around and probably putting up with my terrible songs," he smiled and everyone chuckled a little. "Well, if you didn't know, tonight is my last performance here, I need a small vacation before I head out touring with the band...but I've noticed that there was this one very beautiful person," Matt caught Mimi's eyes and kept her gaze." and she inspired me to write this song. I hope it doesn't seem so offending to her and that I didn't mean anything bad by it- I just wanted to let her know that no matter what any other person thinks of her, I still think she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He looked at his guitarist and he started playing..

"_She doesn't deserve to be in a place like this_

_all alone.._

_She's under-age and so very very brave_

_a Fake ID led her credibility-_

_She sits at the bar_

_the gents are gonna try so hard.._

_He said it was a one night stand_

_but the alcohol didn't let her understand.._

_yeah he said it was a one night stand; a one night stand.._

_So what made you think that he couldn't find that door in the morning,_

_when he found that bed so easily the dark ._

_So what made you think that he couldn't find that door in the morning,_

_when he found that bed so easily the dark.._"

Mimi was stunned, he couldn't be possibly be talking or even singing about _her _could he? She blushed hard. She listened to the lyrics and stared into his eyes.

'He has the most intense blue eyes I've ever seen.." she thought to herself.

"_So the bartender who tends to pretend that he's concerned,_

_says "Girlie Girlie, you're at you're best when you're sober"_

_and she slurs "no no, just one more"_

_and one turns into four._

_The fourth drink instinct is taking over_

_and the gentlemen is leading her towards the door.._

_So what made you think that he couldn't find that door in the morning,_

_when he found that bed so easily in the dark_

_And what made you think that he couldn't find that door in the morning_

_when he found that bed so easily in the dark.._"

Her eyes widened at the song-she related to it so much. She saw how everyone was so sucked into the song...

"_She thought that she could buy happiness by the bottle.._"

and Mimi was somewhat pleased at the fact that he would take the time to even write her a song...

"_She thought that she could buy happiness by the bottle_"

But it pissed her off because he was watching her make a fool out of herself while he could've done something about it.

"_She thought that she could buy happiness by the bottle_"

Mimi frowned at the singer and turned around.

"_So what made you think that he couldn't find that door in the morning_

_when he found that bed so easily in the dark._

_And what made you think that he couldn't find that door in the morning_

_when he found that bed so easily in the dark.._

_He said it was a one-night stand_

_but the alcohol didn't let her understand-_

_yeah he said it was a one night stand; a one night stand.._"

The remaining crowd erupted in cheers and applause. He smiled at them until he saw how Mimi's back was turned to him. Everyone headed for the exit except for Mimi. She sat there sipping a beer. Once Matt's band told him that they'll call when they're going to practice, they left and he went behind the counter and started cleaning up. He noticed she was looking down playing with her bottle.

"So, that song was about me wasn't it?" she asked quietly. He was surprised to hear her voice. It was so angelic, and it caught him off guard. She looked at him with hurt looking eyes and he couldn't help but feel that his heart was breaking.

"Um, uh, what made you think that?"

"The fact that you were practically looking at me the whole time you were singing. Nice voice by the way.."

"Um, thank you?" He was almost done clearing up the glasses and bottles and finishing up wiping the counter until she spoke again.

"You never answered my question.."

"Does it matter?" she frowned again.

"Of course it matters, you think that I'm a whore!" he chuckled a little bit at her panicked expression.

"Did you not hear what I said on stage before I started singing?"

"Yeah, you were probably doing it for show;to promote your new song." she huffed and crossed her arms. Matt was getting frustrated-he through the towel down, jumped over the counter and stood in front of her.

"I am a man that would never lie Mimi."

"And you know my name how..?"

"I've seen you somewhere, plus, your Fake ID is not entirely fake."

"Are you my stalker or something..? Because I'm getting creeped out."

"Well, I saw it on the floor one night and Tai gave it to you the next day-but I stole a glance of it."

"Think you're so sneaky Mr. Ishida?"

"And you know my name how..?" he mocked with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"I know you're name because you're obviously famous and we've met before."

"No we haven't?"

"We have, you just don't remember. I was the lead girl in one of your old videos. But my hair was dyed pink then so.."

"NO WONDER YOU LOOKED SO FAMILIAR! MIMI TACHIKAWA! THAT'S WHERE I REMEMBER YOU!"

"Yeah, whatever, anyways I should be heading home. You're not that bad Ishida." She turned around and right when she placed her foot on the ground she almost fell. Matt easily caught her and helped her up. She leaned against him for a while trying to regain some balance-and loving his scent. Matt couldn't help but think that she fit perfectly in his arms. After a while she realized that she was still leaning against him and she shot right back up. She was blushing furiously and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Um, th-thanks." He smiled at her embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." She tried walking again but kept going sideways.  
"Geez how wasted did I get?" She whispered to herself. Matt ran to the stage really quick and grabbed his guitar. He put the strap over his shoulder and quickly ran back to Mimi.

"Come on, let me drive you home.." She jumped up and turned to face him.

"NO! NO thanks, don't worry about me Matt, just get home, I live like right around the corner."

"Yeah right, don't worry, I wont be anything like those bastards you met these past two weeks. I care for you, I promise that I do Mimi.."

"Promises can be broken.." she looked up at him, his eyes so sincere and caring.

"I could never go on living life Mimi, if I just let you go right now. When I first saw you, sure you had your pink hair but I still had that same thought of you-that one day, we'd meet again and that we'd be together. When I first saw you that night you walked in the bar, I thought of only one thing-she's beautiful. I know I've seen her before. Maybe it could be that pink-haired girl. If only I remembered her name..and here we are now Mimi, together just as I thought and hoped for. I promise I'll take care of you, that I'll treat you the way you should be. You'll be safe with me, a promise I will never break." She smiled and leaned against him again-knowing she would be safe in his arms.

* * *

so what do you think? the song that Matt sang was called "The Fourth Drink Instinct" and it is by Cute Is What We Aim For, i do NOT own that song and it was ranked like lowest on itunes. but yeah, i like it and it was my inspiration for this quick fic. reviews..? yes please!sure flames..go easy please-i'm not used to making oneshots. please and thanks (:

**xo**

**--swt kisses x**


End file.
